Conflicts With Thought
by LuLu91
Summary: Dawn is heading to the Grand Festival while Ash goes to the Sinnoh championships. Feelings arise between both of them. Will they be able to fit the pieces to their puzzling thoughts? Pearlshipping AshxDawn AADL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review. My first fanfic!! ****I do not own pokemon.**

One word caused a certain young bluenette to seek the sleep that she desperately needed for her upcoming contest. It was this one word, but rather this one name that seemed to capture sleep, before it could take her into a world full of dream. Deciding to end the endless search for slumber, she decided to take a stroll by a lake in order to ponder on her thoughts.

There was a brisk feel to the air that ever so slightly brushed pass the young girl every now and then. The lingering darkness was pierced by a spectacular array of light that shone brightly down into a lake. The lake appeared to be made of glass as it reflected the light to show a clear, silhouette of a moon that loomed over the earth with a sense of magnificence.

The coordinator stood silently, admiring the wondrous view that left one in a state of awe, as she thought. She thought of the events that lead to the present. Meeting Ash, obtaining Piplup and beginning an adventure alongside Ash and Brock. It had been a few months since she left from home and had grown quite a strong friendship with both Ash and Brock. But to the coordinator, her friendship with Ash had a greater meaning. She couldn't put it into words. She felt as if a part of her liked him as more than a friend. Then again she had never thought of him like that. Until now.

Continuous perplexity clouded her mind like a thick fog. She needed a way through. The girl knew her only way out. She knew it required a great deal of difficulty. It required courage. It required bravery. It required a confession...

_Why is he on my mind continuously? Is it a small crush? Wait, what am i thinking!! No, he's just a good friend._

As her thoughts continued to wonder on, her mind became drowsy. Realizing this, the girl decided to head back to her tent. She walked silently back through the dismal forest. As she walked farther and farther away from the lake, the moons resplendence seemed to fade as if vulnerable to the foreboding darkness. She approached the camp, noticing the slight flicker of a still existent ember in the fireplace. When she got to her tent, she entered, lay down and let herself fall into an agitated sleep.

Ash lay awake in his tent. He pushed back his black, raven hair as he thought about his recent victory. He had defeated Volkner, the eigth gym leader, in a stunning turn of events. Excitement boiled inside of him as he thought about his chance of conquering the championships at Sinnoh. Now that he had eight badges, he was able to compete and hopefully become the champion of Sinnoh.

_I can't wait to compete!!...Wait what was that sound??_

Ash heard a sound outside and peeked outside of his tent. He saw Dawn making her way back over to her tent. He saw that she looked quite tired which told him that he shouldn't bother her. He lay back down in his tent and after a succession of brief thoughts, drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Morning approached at a feverish pace. To Ash it seemed like he just fell asleep. He groaned as he saw the sun's warming rays filter through the crack in his tent, waking him up.

Hearing a groan, Dawn rushed over to Ash's tent, opening it to let the sun in.

Having the sun blind him right when he woke up, was not what Ash had anticipated. His hand covered his face making a futile attempt to completely block out the sun.

"Rise and shine !!", yelled Dawn, with excitement in her voice as she peered into Ash's tent.

"Five more minutes Dawn"

"Get up sleepy head, today's the day I get my fifth ribbon!", Dawn chimed.

Knowing that Dawn would take greater action if he did not get up soon, Ash forced himself out of his tent and over to where Brock had prepared breakfast.

"Are you ready for your contest today, Dawn?", asked Brock, knowing what the answer was.

"Of course I am!!" responded Dawn confidently, "I would never be unprepared for a contest!"

Ash and Brock knew this almost too well. The coordinator was almost always bouncing with happiness, especially when a contest came into question. Ash quickly finished his breakfast, which wasn't a surprise, and they packed up to head on the road. Brock took one last look at the map before indicating to the others which way they were supposed to go.

"It's great that they're holding the contest in Hearthome", said Brock.

The group knew that Hearthome had a wonderful atmosphere when it came to contests.

"Yeah, the contest-friendly atmosphere will give you a great boost, Dawn", Ash commented, "You'll do great!"

"Thanks Ash", Dawn quietly said, a slight shade of pink appearing on her cheeks.

The compliment caused Dawn to remember her previous nights thoughts.

_I've received a lot of compliments from Ash. Why am I so shy all of a sudden?_

Dawn continued to ponder silently. Ash and Brock noticed her, all of a sudden, quiet behaviour.

"Hey, is something wrong Dawn?". asked Ash curiously.

"No, not at all. Just a bit nervous about the contest", sighed Dawn.

Ash, being one that didn't like to see his friends in such a worried state, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His touch seemed to paralyze her and the two stopped walking temporarily. Ash looked into her sapphire eyes, with a comforting look.

"Don't worry about a thing. You've trained really hard for this and I know you won't do anything less than amazing", Ash assured.

As she looked into his radiant brown eyes it seemed to leave her in a tranquil state. She loved how Ash was so caring. After a brief moment of silence she replied.

"Thanks again Ash"

Ash and Dawn turned to continue walking and the group continued on down the road.

_Wow. He was so caring. His eyes were like a spell. Wait!! His eyes were whaaaat? He's a friend. A good friend._

For some reason Dawn couldn't settle upon the fact that Ash was just a good friend.

_Is he more?..._

**A/N: Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I do not own pokemon. Hope you like the chapter. :)**

Chapter 2

The group came upon a hill during their extensive walk to Hearthome. Brock took a quick glance at his map and told the group that Hearthome was just over this hill. At the mere mention of Hearthome being in close proximity, Dawn's attention perked up.

"I'll race you there!" said Dawn in a teasing manner.

As Dawn's voice piped in, Ash's attention was captured immediately.

"You're on!" replied Ash as he dashed off after Dawn.

_They're really starting to become good friends, _thought Brock.

Brock thought back to all the times they would argue over seemingly pointless topics.

_Well, they still argue occasionally, however, recently they've begun to act more friendly around each other._

Brock raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his last thought but was distracted by the sight of the Pokemon Center. To Brock, the first thing that pops into his mind when a Pokemon Center comes into question, is Nurse Joy. A frantic sprint was what caused Brock to move quickly by Ash and Dawn and straight into the Pokemon Center. As his mouth opened, Croagunk gave him an all too familiar Poison Jab, to prevent him from flirting.

"May we have a room for three, please?" asked Ash.

"Of course!" replied Nurse Joy as she gave him their room key, "Number 15"

The group picked up their bags and made their way over to their room to unpack.

"Do you guys wanna head over to the contest hall?" asked Brock.

"Sure!" both Dawn and Ash replied.

The group walked in the direction of the contest hall. Within minutes they could see the prodigious hall. Its size increasing with every step that they took. They could see a large crowd gathering in front of the contest hall due to the contest that would take place in a few hours. The noise of the crowd was immense. It was if they were at the Grand Festival. Ash, Dawn and Brock made their way through the crowd and into the contest hall.

"Welcome to the Hearthome Contest Hall!" said the front desk attendant, "Would you like to sign yourself up for a contest?"

"Yes please", said Dawn almost instantly.

"May I have your trainer ID card?" asked the attendant.

Dawn handed over her trainer ID card and the attendant compared the information with the infromation on her computer.

"You're all registered ," said the attendant as she handed back Dawn's card, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks!" replied Dawn.

"We should grab a bite to eat and then you should get ready for your contest Dawn," Brock advised.

The group got some lunch and hurriedly consumed it. Dawn went off to change into her dress which she wore for her contests. As she came back Ash couldn't help but stare, even though he had seen her wear the familiar pink, knee-length dress many occasions before.

"Ash?" yelled Dawn in an attempt to get Ash out of his daze.

Ash jumped at the sound of Dawn's voice.

_Was he staring at me?_

A cringe of red started to show on Dawn's cheeks, at the thought of Ash staring at her as if mesmerized.

"Umm you look good Dawn," Ash managed to say through his state of embarrassment.

Dawn's slightly shaded cheeks turned a deep colour red at Ash's previous remark.

"Thanks Ash", stuttered Dawn.

Brock seemed amused about Ash and Dawn's awkward discussion. He knew all too well what was going on, being the elder of the group, and having experience of his own. Well at least experience he thinks he has.

The groups thoughts were interrupted by the sound of speakers.

"Attention all coordinators!" boomed the commentator of the contest, "Welcome all to the Hearthome Contest Hall. The contest will take place momentarily so all spectators are advised to make their way over to the stands. Before the contest is undergone we must select the order in which the coordinators will perform in the appeal round. We will select this randomly."

The commentator announced a moderately sized list consisting of twenty people. Dawn happened to be third.

"That's a good place Dawn. If your order is too late, the judges tend to get bored as the appeals progress," said Brock.

"Have you decided what Pokemon you're using for the appeal?" asked Ash.

"Well I think I'll stick with Piplup this time."

"Pika pi," Pikachu piped in indicating it was time to get their seats.

"Good luck Dawn," comforted Ash, noticing how nervous Dawn was, "Just give it your best!"

"Okay!" chimed Dawn with her confidence and bubbly attitude regained.

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Brock headed up to the stands while Dawn waited in the waiting room anticipating her upcoming appeal. Her appeal flashed through her head so as to get each command and movement perfect.

"Up next is Dawn Berlitz!" announced the commentator.

Dawn began to walk out to the stage. Each step seemed like it went nowhere as her thoughts raced. She struggled to keep her thoughts in line as she proceeded onto the stage with her eyes closed. She briefly thought back to Ash's comforting words, "_Don't worry about a thing. You've trained really hard for this and I know you won't do anything less than amazing"._ Those words boosted her confidence. A feeling of warmth ran through her body. It filled her with tremendous joy. It filled her with hope. It filled her with excitement. It filled her with ...... _love_

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon. R&R please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Review please!!!**

Chapter 3

Dawn's eyes slowly opened. She now had a clear view of the entire audience. She couldn't believe her previous thought. She had admitted to herself that she held feelings of ....... _love. _It seemed to boost her. Her sapphire, blue eyes began to glow with a never dying shine of confidence.

"Piplup, take the stage!!!"

Her energy was like no other, sending a stunning pulse to everyone in the audience. Piplup exited its ball in a stunning shower of mist.

"Bubblebeam"

An array of crystal clear balls flew into the sky and formed the shape of a pillar. Dawn and Piplup were enveloped in this hollow pillar made of bubbles. The height of the pillar surpassed the height of the stadium.

"Ice Beam!"

The pillar of bubbles froze almost instantly. It was now a hollow pillar made of ice containing both Dawn and Piplup.

"Now Piplup, jump and use Bide!"

Piplup jumped up to halfway of the pipe-like pillar. It began to charge its bide. Piplups process of charging seemed to hold it in mid air. The light emanating from the bide shone through the pillar, forming an extravagant sea of colours. As Piplup released its bide the ice pillar shattered into millions of ice shards. The colour relfecting off of each shard filled the stadium with a seemingly everlasting effect. In the middle of the stage stood Dawn and Piplup in a bow while the eloquence of the colours shone, creating a resplendant image.

The audience stood in awe for a few seconds before bursting into an all out roar of applause. The sound radiating off of the audience was stiffling.

"What a stunning performance by a stunning coordinator! It flowed so well and ended with a bang!" the commentator announced.

The applause lasted for an endless five minutes. The audience really seemed pumped by Dawn's performance. She began to make her way off of the stage, continuing to wave at the audience.

"That was awesome Dawn!" complimented Ash as he was tightly embraced by a jubilant Dawn.

"Thank you Ash! You really think I did good?"

"Definately"

Ash pulled Dawn into another hug which caused Dawn to realize why she gave an overwhelming performance.

_I love him....._

Her performance had such radiance, it had such energy and it was all because of the simple yet impossible puzzle. _Love ....._

"Umm Dawn? You can let go now."

Realizing she was still holding onto Ash, Dawn jumped away causing her to turn a deep shade of red.

"Hey Dawn are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired from my appeal."

"Well get some rest because you are definately making it to the next round!" Ash said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Dawn simply replied as she attempted to hide her still showing blush.

Dawn's confidence channeled on to her following battles in which she used Buneary. She sweeped her opponents and in the finals her technique was flawless.

"Oh my, I don't think I've ever seen a coordinator move so easily through a contest!" commented the announcer, "Your winner of this contest is, Dawn Berlitz! I do believe it his her fifth ribbon so don't go anywhere because you'll be seeing her in the Grand Festival!"

The audience burst into another deafening applause. Dawn accepted her ribbon and waved a few more times to the audience before making her way off stage.

"Great job Dawn," complimented Brock.

"Thanks Brock," replied Dawn with a joyful smile on her face, "Ash I did it!"

"Yeah, you did great Dawn!", said Ash as he was smothered by a hug from Dawn.

_Her hair is so smooth. Too bad this can't last longer. Hey! Why am I thinking like this, _thought a dense Ash.

As their hug ended Ash and Dawn both looked at the floor, trying to hide their blush from each other.

Realizing the awkwardness of the present situation, Brock decided to break the silence, "Hey Dawn, why don't we go to a restaurant to celebrate?"

"I'd love to Brock, but I think I'm a bit tired. Can we go back to the Pokemon Center instead?"

"Sure, but I'm going to head over to a few stores to stock up on supplies. You guys can go on ahead."

Ash and Dawn went in the direction of the Pokemon Center while Brock located the nearest mart on his map. He made his way over to the mart and went inside. The first thing that caught his eye was the cover of a coordinators magazine. On the cover was a picture of Dawn performing her appeal in her recent contest. The headline was "Dawn Berlitz : A Rising Star?"

The cashier noticed him looking at the magazine and said,"My daughter is a big fan of her. She saw her contest today and was dying to meet her."

"Dawn's that famous?"

"Apparently. My daughter says that all of her friends would love a chance to meet her."

"Interesting"

Brock bought the supplies he needed as well as a copy of the magazine and started to walk back to the Pokemon Center. After a few minutes he arrived and went inside. He found Ash sitting on a sofa watching a tv in the lobby with a worn out Dawn resting her head on his shoulder. As Brock made his way over to the sofa he dropped the coordinators magazine onto Dawn's lap causing her to wake up. At first she realized that she had been sleeping on Ash's shoulder which she slightly blushed at, but saw the picture of her on the magazine.

"Is that me?"

"It looks like you,"replied Brock, "The cashier said that his daughter and her friends were dying to meet you in person."

"Ohhh that's so cool!" squealed Dawn.

"Open up the magazine and read the article", Ash implied.

"A coordinator from the small town of Twinleaf has begun to rise in popularity as her tendency to perform in contests increases. Her mom used to be a great coordinator in her day and her daughter presumably follows in her footsteps. She has been all over Sinnoh, making a large effort to participate in contests. Today she received her fifth and final ribbon needed to attend the Grand Festival. Dawn is known for her wonderful appeal consisting of a graceful crescendo of events followed by a magnificent finish. Her performance, today, was a pure example of her dazzling appeals. Overall her beauty as well as beauty in her techniques have brought her a load of success. It is rumoured that she is travelling with a trainer we all know who goes by the name of Ash Ketchum, however, we don't know for sure."

"Wow, I'm really that well known?" asked a curious Dawn, "How do they know Ash's name?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," commented Brock, "Ash has participated in many championships over the various regions and has placed quite high. With a title like that his name is bound to pop up a lot."

"Ohhh. Hey guys I'm gettin tired. I'm going to head off to sleep," said Dawn in between yawns.

"I guess we should all get some sleep," Ash said in response.

The group went to their assigned room and got ready for bed. It was close to midnight by the time they got into bed and fell asleep. Dawn, however, stayed awake. Her thoughts beginning to wonder again. She recollected her thoughts from today and was surprised by her feelings. It created a feeling of great warmth inside of her. His black messy hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his warm smile, his confidence and his kindness towards friends. Every detail of him told her that she loved him and as she lay there she drifted off to sleep with the happy thought of love.

**A/N: Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School is killing!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

As Dawn's eyes opened an image of Ash leaning over her flooded them. "Wake up Dawn!! Brock and I got tickets for a train that will head enroute to the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh Conference."

Realizing that Ash was next to her bed looking at her, she instantly began to fix hair, hoping that it wasn't a complete mess.

"Woahhh Dawn calm down. You look pretty, like you always do!" said Ash with a sincere smile.

_How'd I let that slip? Well she is pretty!, _thought Ash in embarrassment, _What are these feelings!!!!_

Dawn turned red at his compliment and in an attempt to hide it rushed into the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Ash, Brock and Pikachu decided to watch the television that accompanied them in their room while Dawn was taking her shower. Ash turned on the television and flicked through the channels until he found one of particular interest.

"Speaking of contests Rick, yesterday a coordinator by the name of Dawn Berlitz obliterated her competition in a contest in Hearthome City. Judges as well as spectators, all appear to state that her appeals are wonderfully planned out and executed. We have also received news, that her fifth ribbon was won at that contest, which means we have more to see of this exceptional young coordinator. That is all the time we have at the moment, we will be back with you after these short messages."

Ash turned off the television as Dawn walked out of the bathroom all dressed.

"How did you guys get your hands on those tickets?" asked Dawn.

"Well Nurse Joy happened to overhear our conversation last night in the lobby and thought we could use some transportation to the Grand Festival. She told us that the Pokemon Centers started to sell train tickets to people so as to gain an income that goes towards Pokemon health research. So we bought a few and it so happened that the Sinnoh Conference will be held in a stadium next to the Grand Festival", replied Brock.

"Hey Dawn your getting quite popular. There was a new headline that we just saw on the television about you!" said Ash.

"This will be interesting" squealed Dawn as she contained her excitement, "Let's head towards the station!"

The group agreed and started to walk in the direction of Hearthome's newly built train station. As they walked, a young girl noticed Dawn and ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh, you're Dawn!!!!" screamed the girl as she got out a piece of paper and a pen, "Can I have your autograph!"

"Why of course you can", replied Dawn as she took the pen and signed the piece of paper.

When the girl got her piece of paper back she was jumping joy,"Thank you so much!!"

Suddenly as if a store was giving away free products, a swarm of reporters showed up on the seen obscuring the group from the train station.

They began to ask numerous questions,", are you prepared for the Grand Festival?", "Do you have an idea of what Pokemon you will use?", "May you explain your relationship with Mr. Ketchum?"

Dawn was bombarded with countless questions and some caused her to blush slightly. She answered all of the questions directed to her, however some questions were directed at Ash, who calmly gave out answers. The crowd began to disperse as the reporters became content with their information. The group finally stepped into the train station and were assigned to their train.

"Who knew being recognized would be so exhausting", both Ash and Dawn said in unison as the group slumped into their seats on the train.

"I'm sure there will be some benefits to it," said Brock who began to think of all the fan girls he would have if he were famous.

"The train will depart in five minutes. Please be advised to take your seats and we will come around shortly to check your tickets", spoke a man over the intercom.

Within minutes a man came around to check everyone's tickets and the train departed the station shortly after.

"This will be a three day trip, so sit back and enjoy your ride"

"Hey guys I'm going to use the washroom, be right back", said Ash.

As Ash made his way down the aisle to the end of the carriage he didn't notice a foot conveniently placed in the middle of the aisle. Ash was sent sprawling onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", said an all too familiar voice, "Is that you Ash?"

"May?"

"It is you!!" squealed an over enthusiastic May as she brought Ash in for a tight embrace.

"Umm May you can let go now."

"Oh whoops, sorry about that", May said with her cheeks flushing red.

"Hey Ash!", said a voice that Ash recognized as Max's.

"What are you guys doing here?" inquired Ash.

"Well I just competed in the Grand Festival in Johto and placed in the top eight so Max and I thought we'd come here to cheer you on"

"Well it's great to see you both again! There's a few seats empty in our cabin so why don't you sit with us?"

"Sure", replied both May and Max.

As they made their way back to where Ash, Dawn and Brock were seated, Dawn noticed a girl walking closely behind Ash and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hey Brock look who I bumped into!"

"May, Max nice to see you, why are you here?"

May explained to Brock what she had said to Ash.

"Oh and May I don't think you have met Dawn yet", said Ash motioning to Dawn.

May and Dawn had the exact same thought at that instant, _Who's she??!_

"Hi, I'm May"

"I'm Dawn, nice to meet you", spoke Dawn with a fake smile.

The group settled back down into their seats and as the journey progressed, the numerous trees going by outside seemed to act as a hypnotizer, causing Ash and Dawn to fall asleep. Dawn's head slowly fell onto Ash's shoulder while his head gently placed itself on her head.

_This is perfect, _thought Ash as he fell into a comfortable sleep.

May eyed the two as they slept. Her mind racing with thoughts.

_If only you knew how much I cared, how much you were there for me when I was down, how much you're hurting me right now, how much i love you. This can't be happening. I need you to help me after what happened in Johto._

Tears began to well up in May's eyes as she continued to stare at Ash and Dawn.

_If only you knew what he did to me. Drew...._

**A/N: Please R&R!! It helps xD!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short. So i'll make the next one long!!!! xD Oh and please review cuz i get hundreds of views but only a few reviews, thats horrendous. Thank you to the ppl who do review though!!!**

Chapter 5

A glass shattering screech accompanied by a earth wrenching shake caused Ash's eyes to fly open. His head rose off of Dawn's head as he looked around to his dismay. Dawn had woken up as well. Her eyes frantically searching their cabin for the source of the noise and movement. Inside, both of them were crestfallen to have gotten out of the position they were in just a few seconds earlier. The group jumped out of the seats as a voice over the intercom echoed.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, however it seems that the front section of the train has been derailed due to a highly irregular situation. In fact a Wobbufet, got in the front of the train and as the train struck it, it used a counter. We are deeply sorry for any shock and are asking for any trainers onboard with strong fighting type Pokemon to come down to the front of the train. Thank you."

"What are the chances of that happening!" said Ash as his hopes of reaching the Sinnoh Conference seemed to vanish temporarily.

He noticed that someone was tightly clenching onto his arm and looked over to see a frightened Dawn, her face buried in his arm.

"Everything will be fine", he assured Dawn, "Let's go up front and see what's up. May, your Blaziken can probably help them put the train back on the rail."

Everyone agreed to the idea as they went out of their cabin and walked up to the front. Evening had begun to creep upon them ever so slowly and as they neared the front a cringe of darkness appeared opposite to the suns location.

Dawn's mind got the best of her causing her to latch onto Ash's arm almost instantly. May, being the hopeless romantic, saw the sunset and saw how close Ash and Dawn were. She imagined herself in Dawn's position. May let out a dreamy but dreary sigh as the group continued to walk. Dawn felt as if she could stay like that forever, however, Ash thought he was just comforting a friend. Although his mind began to slowly stroll into thoughts beyond friendship.

They neared the front and May let out her Blaziken. The men who had driven the train greatly appreciated her Blaziken's help. There was a large group of trainers gathered around the area probably because the train was heading to the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh Conference.

"Chaa", Pikachu squeaked quietly as it began to get cold due to the presence of the night's air.

Dawn held Ash's arm tighter causing some coordinators and trainers to look over. Ash's thought of it as a bit awkward at first, but his mind began to enjoy the attention as he was close to Dawn.

The group of Pokemon that helped to lift the train had finished their job and trainers and coordinators began to recall them. A few stopped by Ash and Dawn to ask for autographs on their way back, to which they both signed with pleasure. May's mood fell deeper and deeper into sadness as the two remained close together. She forced herself to keep a cheery attitude so that she wouldn't arise suspicion.

"We should be heading back to our cabin", said a chilled Brock.

"I totally agree with Brock!" a just as cold Max cheered.

The group found no reason to argue and rushed back into their cabin and the familiar pace of the train commenced.

"Finally out of that cold!" May said, partly because she didn't want Dawn to be so close to Ash, "Why don't we get something to eat. I'm starved!"

"That's an awesome idea May!" replied Ash, letting his stomach do most of the talking as it rumbled.

Everyone laughed and headed over to the cabin where dinner was served. A buffet was what waited for them and the group instantly piled up their plates. A gorgeous dinner was followed by a few yawns as the group began to get tired after their exhausting day.

When they entered their cabin they were to surprised to see the cabin's seats replaced by bunk beds. They got ready for bed and eagerly plopped onto their beds, anticipating a wonderful night of sleep and they got just that as they fell asleep to the repetitive sound of the train going along the tracks.

**A/N: Please R&R!!!! Again, it helps!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please review!!! Afterall it's Pearlshipping and you don't see much of those fics so give da story some credit!! xD**

Chapter 6

May awoke the next morning to find no presence lingering in the cabin. She assumed that everyone had headed down to get some breakfast. The train still moving, gave the same hypnotic effect as always as it gave off the repetitive sound. The scenery was tremendous. May took in the sights of the dazzling Sinnoh region as she got ready for the day. The word dazzling as well as all its other synonyms was what she used to describe Drew. Her memories and regrets began to flood her mind again.

_---Flashback---_

_The evening was a perfect one, as a young couple went out to a restaurant, suggested by a green haired boy. They walked slowly with their hands entwined, each step bringing them closer to their destination._

_"A table for two, please", Drew asked the concierge after they entered the restaurant._

_"Right this way sir."_

_Drew and May sat down at their table and got into a deep discussion. They ordered and continued to talk over dinner._

_"Hey Drew!! What are you doing here and who's this girl?" asked a girl with long, blond curls._

_"Michelle! What are you dong here?" Drew said, exasperated._

_"I thought we were going out tonight."_

_"Going out???" said May as her voice and temper began to rise, causing people to stare._

_"Yea going out and why are you with my Drew?!"_

_"Your Drew?!" yelled May as she looked frantically from Drew back to the girl, not believing this was happening._

_"You heard me. My Drew. Now back off!" _

_Tears began to collect in May's eyes as one single tear broke free and ran down her cheek. In an instant, she was running. Running away from it all. She was running from pain, hoping for it to desert her. But the enduring wit of pain, drove on past her will and enveloped her mind with a cloud of depression. _

_May continued to run through the streets until she got to her hotel room, where she flung herself onto her bed. Her eyes still streaming with tears as she lay there with a desolate feeling in her heart. The previous resplendence of love, was replaced with a melancholy spirit, trapped in lonesome binds._

_A girl who was once filled with bliss and excitement, now a soul of somber, resting in depression, waiting for the next forlorn day to take its toll._

_---End of Flashback---_

May awoke from her dreary state of which she had while watching out the window of the car. She couldn't stop them, but tears came, leaving streaks on her face. She walked over to the bathroom and washed her face to rid it of the depression. She attempted to put a cheery face on before heading out the door but her efforts were useless as she still acquired a look of sorrow. May made her way to the cabin in which breakfast was served. Ash saw May enter the cabin and indicated for her to come over to their table.

The group had breakfast but Brock noticed a sense of solemn eminating from May. She seemed as if her mind was not in this world, and wondering, thinking about something else. He decide to let it pass for now and reminded himself to ask her later.

The day passed as a boring one, essentially because there was nothing to do on the train. As night grew near everyone began to get ready to sleep. Dawn, however, was in deep thought.

_Should I tell him? I'm not sure. He might not love me back._

A look of worry spread across Dawn's face at the thought of Ash not loving her back. Ash noticed this as he entered their cabin and made his way over to her. He put a reassuring arm around her.

"What's wrong Dawn?" said Ash with a relaxing tone.

"Nothing", she replied.

Now even for someone as dense as Ash, it wasn't hard to realize that the "nothing" that Dawn had said was truly "something".

"Come on Dawn. You can trust me. What's wrong?"

"Have you ever liked someone? Not as a friend but like liked someone."

This question, caught Ash off guard. His mind began to race. Every nerve in his brain motioned to one girl. One with lustrous, blue hair.

"Well I guess. I think about her all the time. But I only see her as a friend, I think", replied a slightly confused Ash, "Do you like someone?"

"Umm. Yeah I think I do. I only noticed just recently. To me, he's everything"

Something twitched inside of Ash's mind. He thought of the possibility that the person that she had mentioned was not him. In his mind he shuddered at the thought.

"Who is it?" asked an anxious Ash.

Dawn thought of this as her chance. Her heart began to pump faster and faster. Her breathing quickened and her cheeks began to flush.

"Uhh...........its...................y..", Dawn stuttered, but she couldn't finish her last word as May and Brock entered the room.

They had been talking about May's problem in which May told Brock everything. Her eyes glistened with tears as she walked in. Ash wondered what was bothering May, but before he could say something Brock signalled him to leave it for now and ask later.

Dawn was upset that she hadn't got to confess, however, she also felt relieved, because she thought that if he didn't like her back, then she would fall into depression.

Ash had quickly gone from worrying about May to wondering what Dawn was about to say.

_"Uhh..its..y.." Who could it be. Was y the beginning of another guys name? Or did she mean you, as in me?_

Ash continued to press on the idea that Dawn was just a friend but it wasn't convincing. Everytime he thought of the possibility that she loved him, his cheeks would become a bright scarlet as his heart and breathing rate increased.

The group one by one went to bed and fell asleep but Ash lay awake for awhile thinking about why he felt this way around Dawn.

He also inquired why he felt a rush of happiness and comfort when he thought of Dawn loving him.

Ash's denseness was cleared for a fraction of a second causing him to realize a thing that was very new to him.

_I think.. I love her....._

**A/N: Review please!!!! Hundreds of views but only a few reviews, so start reviewing!! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally updated!!! Review plzzz!!**

Chapter 7

The group awoke to the sound of a computerized voice in the air.

"Good morning passengers. Sorry for the early announcement but we are arriving at the Sinnoh Grand Festival and Conference in just over an hour, despite the delays. We advise you to gather your belongings and other items you hold in your possession. Thank you for riding with us and have a nice stay!"

Everyones excitement pulsed at the thought of arriving to their destination. However, May stayed in her same, dreary mood. Brock reminded everyone, via notions, to not pursue the topic just as yet, but curiousity began to eat away at Ash. He made a mental note, to ask her later when they are alone.

The group repacked their bags with its previous contents and ran down to the cabin serving food, to grab a quick bite to eat before the train arrived at the station.

They got off of the train and a man directed them to the hotel that was built to accompany both coordinators and trainers in their premises. Dawn was required to show the man her ID and her ribbons while Ash had to show his ID and his badges.

"Are these three with you, Ms. Berlitz and Mr. Ketchum?" asked the man in charge of directing people to their hotel, as he pointed towards Brock, May and Max.

"Yep" they replied in unison.

"All right"

The man gave them a map of the site and pointed to where their hotels were on the map. He gave them a room key.

"Due to the large number of people that make up your group, you will reside in the master suite, located on the top floor. Have a nice stay!" said the man politely.

"Awesome!!!" yelled Max as he motioned for the group to get to the hotel as quickly as possible.

Brock interpreted the map as he lead them to the hotel in which they would stay, for a prolonged period of time. He also took into account, the location of the other various attractions that the area had to offer.

"There's a massive shopping district located on the site! The map is also littered with stadiums and contest halls! They sure took a lot of time into the construction of this site!"

Everyone was pleased with the thought of hundreds of shops and facilities. They took in the spectacular sights as they walked to their hotel.

Rows and rows of buildings covered their views expanse in all directions. The street was filled with coordinators and trainers walking. Some had their Pokemon out, training or practicing performances. Gardens and parks could be seen as the sun brilliantly shone upon them.

They arrived at their hotel, which was a very tall building. Its top breaking through the clouds, like a mountains peak.

The lobby was a grandiose design, its luxury fit for kings and queens. The group ascended in elevation by means of an elevator and reached their master suite on the top level. The suite was remarkable. It consisted of many rooms, containing comfortable beds, sofas and chairs. Every piece of modern technology accompanied the extravagant furniture. There were three bedrooms which contained numerous beds. Another distuingishable feature was the walk-in closets that could be found in the bedrooms and to top it off, a beautiful view reached out to the horizon.

The group stood in awe, as they took in the breathtaking suite. Everyone rushed to a certain aspect of the suite. Max jumped on a bed, Brock looked through the kitchen, May and Dawn admired the walk-in closets, Ash checked out the TV and even Pikachu found content with a sofa.

Ash found two pieces of paper that was placed neatly next to a computer on the desk. They contained information on the many rules, regulations and schedules of both the Sinnoh Conference and Grand Festival.

According to the sheet, Dawn's Grand Festival consisted of the regular performance and then battles to attain the prize. But due to the large amount of people, the way in which these evaluations were to be carried out, were different. The pack of coordinators were to be seperated into many groups, for the performance aspect of the contest. Only half of the coordinators advance to the second round, in which there will be more groups consisting of 10 -20 coordinators in each. The group will undergo a round robbin, facing two random coordinators. Each coordinator will receive three points for a victory and one point for a draw. The top five of each group will progress to the quarter finals and the contest continues until the final.

The Sinnoh Conference was similar to the battling section of the Grand Festival. In the preliminaries the trainers were divided into groups consiting of a large amount of trainers. In each group each trainer will randomly face three other trainers in the group. The point system is identical to the one in the Grand Festival and the top five of each group advance to the quarter final. The tournament then continues to the final.

"Wow, this is an elaborate system this year", stated Brock, "Why don't we get you two signed up and then check out the sights?"

The group whole heartedly agreed and they headed towards the main battle stadium. They entered and Ash quickly got signed up before heading off towards the main contest hall. As Dawn entered to sign up, Ash motioned for May to take a seat with him on a bench outside of the hall.

"Hey May I noticed you were a bit down. Mind telling me about it?" Ash asked with a slightly puppyish face.

"Umm well" May said, with a quiver of uncertainty in her voice.

_May......He's a really good friend of yours and you need his comfort.....Tell him,_ May's conscious spoke inside of her head.

May told Ash everything leading up to today's events. She broke down. She couldn't hold it inside of her any longer. The pain still lingered, pacing around her heart.

She cryed into Ash's arm as he tried to soothe her. His words worked, like a medicine to a cure.

"It's alright, it's alright. He didn't deserve someone as special as you. You're a really good friend and don't deny it."

It was at this moment that Dawn chose to walk out of the contest hall and see May in Ash's arm. Her anger rose and she ran over thinking of a way to get them apart.

"Heyyy Ash and May!!" said Dawn, emphasizing May's name with a sense of hate, "Ash do you want to come shopping with me?"

Before Ash could get a chance to answer he was pulled off of the bench. Dawn grabbed his hand and lead him to the shops.

As he was pulled away from May he shouted to her, "I hope I helped!!!"

Ash's words did in fact help May as she sat there on the bench. She felt a feeling of comfort, of which she hadn't felt in quite a while run through her. However, she was a bit upset over the fact of Ash's quick departure from her, due to Dawn. Her heart and mind both acted insync and told herself that Ash was the person who would truly get her out of her misery..

**A/N: Hope you like it!! Review!! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I'm back to updating this fic!!! Sorry for the tremendously long wait but school got in the way and then I just lost enthusiasm, completely. Anywaiz I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far.**

**I'd like to inquire about someone who went by the name of "?", who reviewed, acting as if I had finished the story with chapter 7. =S Well the stories not finished!!! I'm sorry that chapter 7 wasn't a good chapter that effectively tied the lose ends of the story like what a final chapter should do, but it wasn't a final chapter. =/**

**Anywaiz, again sorry for the long wait and I'm hopefully back to updating this fic on schedule!! =D**

Chapter 8

Ash and Dawn walked through the numerous streets, enclosed with shops. Some displaying the latest fashions, while others emitting delicious aromas of newly cooked food. They were walking when Dawn noticed that she was still holding Ash's hand. She decided to keep her hand in its current position, however the thought made her blush and her hand began to heat up. Ash felt something next to his hand heat up, and found out its source, as he too noticed their predicament. He blushed, but like Dawn, left his hand there.

The two looked like a couple, strolling through the many streets. In both of their minds the thought of, "_Will he/she notice?"_, flickered.

"Ohh look Ash! That would be perfect for my contest! Let's go in!" Dawn said, pointing to a strikingly decorated dress.

"Slow down, Dawn!! It's just a dress!"

"Oh Ash, don't be such a guy!" said Dawn rolling her eyes. "Excuse me, can I try that dress on? The one in the front."

"Of course," replied the female cashier with blond hair and an excess of make up. "Here you are."

The cashier gave Ash a little wink as she pointed at Dawn.

Ash went a dark red at the motion, but lucky for him, Dawn had already entered the change room.

She came out in an elegant dress. It was blue in colour and made entirely out of satin and lace. Her hair and eyes were an excellent match with the vibrant colour this dress displayed.

"How do I look?"

"Wow Dawn. Y.....You.....l......look.... great!!" Ash stuttered, forcing out a response.

Dawn saw Ash's reaction and giggled as she went back into the change room, pleased at her ability to charm Ash.

Dawn exited the change room and said, "I'll take it!"

Dawn tried on many sets of clothes throughout various stores, all of which Ash's reactions were stunned, especially towards one which happened to be a two piece swim suit. She bought all of the clothes that Ash seemed to like.

"Hey Dawn, I think we should go find the others," said Ash noticing the time on his Poketch. "Their probably wondering where we are."

Ash and Dawn came across Brock in a Poke Mart and the trio went to get May and Max, who were looking at a few Pokemon playing in a park.

"Woahh! Dawn, how much did you buy!!" asked a flabbergasted May.

"A lot!" replied Ash, who was literally smothered under the weight of bags produced by their escapade.

"Dawn, it's enough to buy out a store but to buy out the whole town??? Why??" Max remarked with exaggeration.

"Let's get these back to the hotel, get freshened up and then find a place to have dinner", suggested Brock who liked the idea of eating food other than his own.

Ash handed the cumbersome pile of bags to Brock, who happened to have a shoe lace untied. This was the reason as to why Brock fell forward, pushing Ash, as he took a step.

Brock fell in an unfashioned sort of way, while Ash careened to the side, crashing into May. The countless bags fell upon Ash and May, who by coincidence, had to land in the most embarrassing of positions.

Through the large amount of bags, two figures with their lips pressed together, could be barely made out. To Ash, it was terribly embarrassing, and with all his might he tried to push himself up from under the bags. May on the other hand, was in high spirits and savouring every part of it, even though it wasn't the most romantic thing due to their surroundings.

With the help of Brock and Max, Ash was able to gasp for breath as he got to his feet, staggering every now and then. He was beet red, but not as red as May, if it were possible. Her complexion was filled with a dreamy, yet red state.

To Dawn's point of view, Ash had stayed in the position for way to long for it to be merely an accident.

A silence dawned upon the group as awkwardness grew to a climax.

"Err....So what restaurant do you guys want to go to?" said Brock, breaking the silence.

"Umm doesn't matter", everyone replied, shakily.

"Hmm, I think I remember seeing a really fancy one on our way to the hotel", spoke Broke, "It might not be friendly to our wallets but I guess it could count as celebration"

"Yeah, that sounds great Brock!" Ash said enthusiastically, his stomach being the factor that helped in forgetting what had just happened.

The group continued to walk to the hotel, the incident still clear in everyone but Ash's mind. May in particular, appeared to be in a jolly mood, but kept to herself knowing the solemness of the others.

They arrived at their hotel rooms and began to get ready to go out. Dawn went to one shower while May hurried to the one in the other room, just as everyone walked in.

"Girls will be girls", Max stated, the guys breaking into laughter. "So Ash, by the way, when's your first battle?"

"Well according to the schedule, the day after tomorrow", replied Ash, "I got some time to train and relax tomorrow before we win! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!" replied Pikachu in affirmation.

"Heyy, now don't get too worked up. You still don't know your competition so it's a bad time to get cocky", advised Brock.

"Yeah yeah", Ash said, obviously unphased.

"I think I'll get into something more appropriate for the restaurant", Brock said.

Ash and Max took some more time to look over the various schedules for the following days while the girls took their time to get ready.

Brock came out of the third bathroom quite quicky, dressed in a plain black tux.

After what seemed like hours Dawn came out of the bathroom completely dressed in a stunning dress that reached all the way down to the floor. Its colour consisted of a mix of black and a dark violet, which went well with her blue hair, which had been curled. She wore a short, dark blue scarf that wrapped around her neck. To finish the look off, her make up was of a similar colour scheme accompanied with slightly red eyes, and no her red eyes were not part of the outfit.

To everyone else, it was apparent that something had gotten in her eyes, but to Brock, he knew perfectly well.

May came out with an equally stunning dress. The dress appeared to be made of satin, and had a distinct colour of red. The satin dress greatly befriended her curves and her ever so present bandana was replaced by a rose, slightly shifted to the side of her hair.

"Aren't you guys a little under dressed?" asked May.

"Aww come on, it's just a restaurant!" replied Ash.

"Yeah May", agreed Max.

"It is a high class restaurant, from what Brock said. So if anyone happens to be embarrassed, it might just be a good chance that it's you guys", May said with some pity.

"Nahh, I never liked dressing up anyways! I think I'll pass on this one"

"Me too", added Max.

To Ash and Max's discontent, May was correct. Just as they walked into the restaurant, they noticed that not a single person was dressed like they just walked in from the street.

"Why did we pick this restaurant again?" Ash said in utter embarrassment as people, who appeared to be quite snobby, looked in their direction.

"I do recall, you agreeing to this selection" answered Brock, which Brock and May chuckled at.

"A table for five please", May said to the concierge.

"Right this way", replied the concierge, who looked back and forth from Ash to Max.

The concierge moved through the restaurant with everyone following. The group was seated at a table next to a window and after a while their orders were taken. Everyone ordered a hefty helping of food except for Dawn, who motioned for a salad.

Ash, May, Max and Brock conversed about a few possible plans of attacking the following day. Pikachu was content with a small helping of ketchup and Dawn seemed to be staring out of the window at nothing in particular.

Their meals arrived and all of them, besides Dawn, began to consume their seemingly endless platters.

"May I be excused?" Dawn asked, as she got up and walked outside, her voice a bit shaky.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion at Dawn's unexpected pardon.

"I'll see what's up", said Ash in a worried tone, after receiving a quick glance from Brock.

Ash stepped out into the street. The night was certainly cooler than the day and a slight wind had picked up. The dark sky could be seen like a portrait above the city, each luminating street light like a splash of paint across a desolately, dark background. The buildings gave off light and the activities in each of them could be clearly seen due to the contrast between light and subtle darkness. The street was lined with benches. The street appeared to be paved with cobblestone adding to the touch.

Ash could make out Dawn sitting on a bench below a glowing street light.

"Dawn, if it's alright with you, want to talk about something?" Ash said, gently.

"No, just needed some fresh air", Dawn replied between sniffs. She appeared to be looking in the opposite direction as she spoke.

"Come on, I know when a friend is sad. We can talk about it"

"I really appreciate it Ash, but I think I need some time alone"

"But...."

"I know you only mean to help but I.... I can't bear it. Just go back in and have fun. I'll...... take care of myself", said Dawn as she got up and ran in the direction of the hotel.

"Dawn!!!", Ash called, in hope of a response, but she didn't stop.

"So who do you think will win.....", Max said but trailed off as a broken down looking Ash came in and sat down at the table.

"So what happ....", May begun but was cut short by Brock who motioned for silence.

The rest of the dinner continued on in a solemn silence. No one dared to talk. Ash appeared to have lost his appetite and the group had lost its overall cheeriness.

They payed the bill and walked back to the hotel. Dawn was found, lying on a bed in one of the rooms, fast asleep. Her eyeliner appeared to be smudged by what looked like tears marks. Ash quietly walked over and pulled the sheets over her as he then walked back and into his room.

Everyone got ready for bed and quietly headed off into their respective rooms. Ash and Brock in one, May and Max in another, and Dawn in the third.

They fell asleep quickly, except for Ash who took quite a while to fall into a slumber. One filled with dread and depression...

**A/N: Review please!! It's greatly appreciated!!**


End file.
